Forever
by criminalprofiler
Summary: While on a case, JJ goes missing. Will the team be able to find her before it is too late? JJ/Will pairing JJ/everybody friendship. JJ centric. Rated M for rape, torture and language. Has Will and Henry.
1. Chapter 1

"Anyone up for drinks?" Derek Morgan asked the tired looking group of profilers who just walked into the BAU. The team had been in San Fransisco for five days investigating a triple homcide.

"Of course Sweet Cheeks! I could use a pick me up." Penelope Garcia said.

"Oh no," David Rossi replied."I think I have seen enough of you people to last a little while. I love you all, but I need a break from this extended family. And I'm gonna do something that you don't seem to need, sleep."

"I was going to read this new book I got. It is about a whole new take on the law of how-" Spencer Reid started.

"-shut it pretty boy. I cannot take your endless talking. You are coming tonight." Derek said messing up Reid's hair. "Blake?"

"Uh yeah, why not?" Alex Blake said, looking up at Morgan. "Well Hotch already said he was working on reports tonight he is a definite no, JJ?"

"Not me either. Will texted, he's still up. I want to see him and Henry." JJ said.

As they got to the bullpen, they all went seperate ways. After gathering their stuff, they headed to the elevator.

"JJ? You coming?" Blake said, glancing over at the blonde. JJ had been walking towards the elevator, but as if to think better of it, turned back, looking towards the upper offices.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have something to do first." JJ responded to Blake and the rest of the agents.

" Okay, goodnight Jayje," Garcia said.

As the elevator doors closed, JJ turned back towards the bullpen. Sitting down at her desk, she took out her phone. It showed a new text message from Will. Smiling she opened it. She replied saying she would be home soon. She put the phone away and walked up the catwalk to one of the offices. Like always, the door was shut, but the blinds were open. She could see that he was hunched over one the million reports he had.

She knocked sofly on the door.

"Yes, come in," the familiar voice said from inside the office.

"JJ? I thought you went home?" Aaron Hotchner said, confused.

"I am going." JJ replied.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Hotch asked, obviously wondering why she was in his office.

"You should go home. See Jack. It's been five days. I'm sure the reports will still be there in the morning." JJ said. She knew how hard it was to be away from Henry, and that it was not any different for her boss.

"You know what, I think I will. I'll finish up in an hour," Hotch said, turning back to a file.

"Hotch, you can't keep going forever." JJ tried.

"An hour isn't forever, it is just 60 more minutes," Hotch replied calmy, almost jokingly.

"Aaron," JJ said seriously. "Go home. Seriously."

Hotch looked up at the former media liason.

_Well_, Hotch thought, _I could finish it tomorrow. _

"Okay," Hotch spoke as he gathered his things. "I'll go."

Satisfied, JJ exited the dark office, with Hotch following behind.

"I was thinking that the team should have tomorrow off, if the reports are all in." Hotch said, much to JJ's excitment.

"Really, that's great. I somehow managed to finished by reports from this case on the plane so I am done. Is Beth at your place, ?" JJ asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Yes. She is home with Jack." Hotch answered.

"How is Jack doing? Henry has been begging for a playdate with him. To him Jack is one of the big boys." JJ said smiling.

"He is doing great. He has started getting more homework and I think has developed a little crush on a girl in his class." Said Hotch. The talk about his son made even him smile a little. The elevator dinged and they walked in. JJ pressed the button as the doors closed.

"That's adorable. He is growing up so fast." JJ commented. "Even Henry, I keep on having to buy him new clothes because he outgrows all of his."

Hotch smiled. Actually smiled. The two agents exchanged goodbyes and left, heading towards tehre separate cars. JJ was just about to open her doors when she heard Hotch calling her. She looked back.

"Hey JJ," Hotch said. "Thanks."

JJ smiled opening her car door.

It wasn't to late bt the times at JJ got home. William LaMontange Jr. was up watching TV, and to her suprise, a little blue-eyed, blonde boy sat on his lap.

"Hey, your home," Will said as JJ walked over to the couch and sat down.

Leaning over, Will kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her. She kissed back sofly and whispered her hellos. Then she reached down to Henry LaMontange.

"Mommy, I miss you!" He exclaimed, half asleep. JJ picked him off Will's lap.

"Mommy missed you so, so, so much. But mommy is here right now, and is here for all of tomorrow," at this Will looked up suprised; a day off in her line of work was pretty hard to come by. "So you can go to sleep, okay. You look so tired. If you sleep, we can go to the park tomorrow and play."

"Okay Mommy."

Holding JJ's hand, little Henry walked upstairs, into his room. Fifteen minutes later, JJ walked back downstairs to were will was.

"He crashed in two minutes, I layed with him for a while," JJ said, sitting down again next to Will."I really missed you."

Will started to kiss her, started on her forehead, down to her lips.

"Really?" Will said acting innocent.

It was moments like these that made JJ's life all the more meaningful.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for names of unsubs/victims please let me know. As well if you have any suggestions for other stories I would love to write any of them (I am open to any ships :) Thank you!

* * *

"Mommy!" A small voice rang out.

JJ opened her eyes, yawning in confusion.

"Mommy!" Henry said again, "wake up!"

Then JJ noticed that she was lying on the couch, snuggled up to WIll. Right, she thought, they had both been talking and had fallen asleep in the living room last night. She was still wearing her work clothes.

"Will," JJ mumbled, still half asleep. She shook his arm.

"I'm up," he said, lazily.

Henry climbed onto the couch in between his two parents. As JJ put her arm around him, he asked very loudly, "Can we go to the park? You promised!"

JJ smiled. She glanced over at Will who had turned over to face them.

"Of course buddy," she said as she reached over to grab her phone on the coffee table. "But it is 8:45 right now, why don't we make some breakfast and go a bit later."

"Okay, can we have pancakes?" the little blonde boy asked. JJ could hear his stomach growling.

"Sure," Will said. "I'll get dressed and then make some." He kissed JJ's forehead and then shifted his weight so that he could get up.

"Henry, why don't you go get dressed as well, maybe you can help daddy make pancakes?" JJ suggested.

"Okay mommy." Henry said.

"Do you need any help getting ready?" JJ asked her son.

"NO! I'm a big boy," he said excitedly. Henry ran off towards his room.

The early morning light was shining through the half closed curtains in the family's home. JJ sauntered up, off the couch and stretched her kinked neck. Probably was not a good idea to sleep on the couch. Running after a hyperactive kid was hard enough without a stiff and sore neck was hard enough. Not that she was complaining. It was going to a special day to spend with Henry and Will.

JJ walked to her and Will's room to find him checking his phone, shirtless.  
"Well, that doesn't get old." She joked about Will's abs.

"Neither does waking up to you in the morning," Will said pulling JJ into a hug. JJ tilted her head up for a kiss. Will kissed her back, passionately. They both simultaneously leaned back onto the bed.

"JJ" Will said, in between kisses. "We should… probably… go… Henry's probably… where… we are." He cut off the last kiss.

"I know," JJ said as she got up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." She said, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom.

After taking a shower she changed into a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue top. She realized she had left her gun in her bag in the living room. Dammit, she thought. Both Will and JJ never leaves their guns laying around the house, even if it is in a bag, in the off chance Henry could find it. She went to living room and grabbed her bag, putting the gun safely away. She put on some makeup and then dried her hair. Deciding against putting it up, she brushed it and then walked to the kitchen.

To her surprise, the kitchen was not the disaster zone that she thought it would be. Normally, Henry helping Will make breakfast meant a giant mess. Today however there was no mess at all, not even any dishes in the sink. The table was set for three people.

"Henry wanted to surprise you." Will explained to an obviously surprised JJ.

"Well I am definitely surprised! Thank you Henry!" JJ said, grabbing Henry and tickling his stomach. She mouthed thank you to Will, knowing that he had probably done most of the work.

After eating the pancakes, Henry demanded that JJ play soccer with him. JJ had recently taught him how to play promising that next season he could play on a team as he was still too young this year. JJ passed the ball back and forth with Henry for a while. Will came outside- he had been cleaning up the breakfast dishes- and Henry ran over and tackled him to the ground.

"Is this really what you two do when I am not here?" JJ asked. "One of you is going to get hurt." But as she said it, she was suppressing a laugh.

"JJ, it's okay." Will said picking Henry up off the grass.

After two and a half more hours of soccer, hide and seek and tag, JJ and Will were both beat. Henry on the other hand was as energetic as ever.

"Park?" He asked running in circles around the two.

"Why don't we get some lunch quickly, and then go?" Will suggested.  
Henry looked slightly dismayed at this, but agreed anyway.

They walked a few blocks to a local family restaurant where they ate quite often. Henry entertained the both of them with talking about his kindergarten class. He went on a field trip that week and had many, many things to say about it. JJ missed this when she was away. She sat across from her baby boy, Will's arm around her.

When they finally made it to the park it was 2:30 and Henry was ready to explode. He must have triple the amount of energy than any other kid they knew. JJ and Will were sitting on a park bench, watching Henry play.

"I love you, you know that right," WIll said, looking over at JJ.

"I love you too, more than you'll even know," JJ said.

"I know, Jayje, I know," Will said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.  
As she pulled away from the kiss, she scanned the playground for Henry. When she could find him she stood up and started walking quickly over to where she saw him last.

"JJ, where are you going?" Will asked.

"I don't see Henry," JJ asked, extremely concerned.

They both circled around the playground and found Henry, but he wasn't alone. He was talking to someone.

"Aaron, Beth," JJ said relieved.

"JJ," Hotch replied. "See Henry had the same idea today."

JJ smiled and looked over at her son who was talking to Jack Hotchner.

"My mommy and daddy are so slow. It took so long to come here," Henry said.

JJ and Will exchanged glances and then laughed. Hotch looked at his phone and then called Jack over.I

"Jack come here and say hi."

"Hi Aunt JJ, hi Uncle Will," the boy said.

"We have to go now, you have a dentist appointment remember. Say bye to Henry." Hotch said, kneeling down to speak to the boy.  
Jack slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

Despite the fact that Henry was younger, Jack loved to spend time with him. The four adults watched as Jack hugged Henry and they both walked back.

They said bye and then Will turned to Henry.

"Bud, do you want to go get some ice cream?" He asked.

"YES!" Henry replied, ecstatic.

They got some ice cream and walked back home. It was already 7:30pm by the time that JJ finished cooking dinner. After eating they watched a movie. With much contemplation, nearly fifteen minutes of it, Henry had decided to watch Star Wars. He had watched for the first time the summer before, and loved it.

With all of the running around that day, Henry barely lasted halfway through the movie. Knowing that this would happen, JJ had gotten him changed and brushed his teeth before hand. Noticing the sleeping blonde bundle. Will turned the movie off and carried his son upstairs. While he was doing this, JJ grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Well, I am so glad I finally get a night with you," Will said.  
JJ smiled as she poured two glasses of wine.

Will, ignoring the wine, pushed JJ down of to the couch.

"Will!" She exclaimed, as she almost spilt the red wine on the carpet. But she soon succumbed to the Will's kisses.

After a few minutes of making out, which left Will shirtless and both of them breathless, JJ suggested the go to the bedroom. Will almost laughed at JJ's sudden change of thought as he carried her to their room where they finished the perfect day off.

"Well someone had some fun last night," Morgan said very loudly as JJ walked into the bullpen, later than usual. After her night with Will, JJ overslept that morning.

"Yeah, I went to park with Henry and Will, had icecream, played soccer, watched a movie..." She said, knowing that that was not what he meant. At this point Emily had come over.

"Prentiss, does little blondy over here not have the 'I got laid last night' look to her?" Morgan asked. JJ whacked his arm.

"Mmm yes. Definitely. Lucky you Jayje," Prentiss replied, looking at JJ carefully. Nobody had noticed Rossi exit Hotch's office.

"Well," he said getting everyone's attention. "As much as I would love to hear about JJ's sex life," at this point JJ was shooting evil glares at both Morgan and Emily, "Hotch wants us in the conference room."

"We have a local case. Three women have been found tortured, raped and killed." Garcia said, as always disgusted. It was impossible not to be.

"The unsub has a type," Reid said looking at the case file.

He was right. All the women had blonde hair and blue eyes and were all in their mid thirties.

"Could be revenge on a ex-wife or girlfriend." JJ thought out loud.

"We will be teaming up with local police and running from there." He said, looking at JJ who hadn't clued in.

"The head detective is Detective William Lamontange Jr." Hotch finished.

* * *

I really do not know why this is so long...

As well it will be getting to the point in the next chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

so sorry about the break... I will probably be updating every two or three days. If you have any ideas for unsubs names or victims names please let me know. As we ease review! Thanks for reading!

disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from criminal minds nor do I own the show. Really wish I did. But don't. **

* * *

JJ nodded curtly, knowing what was coming. Despite this however, she was excited in a way to work with her husband on a case. While she drifted off in her thoughts, Hotch had ended the briefing and the team had begun to leave the room.

"JJ," He said, pulling her aside as she was leaving. "I know that you know this, but don't let your personal life interfere with this case."

"I won't," JJ said straightforwardly.

JJ knew that it was just routine for her boss to say that, so she didn't mind.

The team split up in the S.U.V.'s. Rossi, Hotch and Reid in one, Prentiss, Morgan and JJ in the other. JJ considered texting Will, but didn't because she would obviously be seeing him soon.

"You know I'm gonna get you back for earlier," JJ said to Morgan who was driving. "I do not like my personal life being the subject of discussion with you guys."

Emily smirked in the backseat looking at Morgan for his reaction. He smiled.

"Good luck with that Blondie," he said laughing.

The drive to the station was short, only around 20 minutes long. As they parked the SUVs JJ saw a familiar face. Getting out of the car she was greeted by Will's partner.

"JJ! It's great to see you again," the Detective said approaching the group. "Detective Lamontange is inside talking to some of the victims family. There is a room set up for you, I'll take y'all there now. I'm Detective Bruns by the way. But you can just call me Joey or Bruns. Whichever you would like."

Bruns shook Hotch's hand and nodded to the respective agent as they were introduced by JJ who had decided to handle that aspect as she knew all of them.

"So how's lil' Henry doing? Will was talking about him finally learning how to ride a bike." Joey asked JJ as they entered the building.

"He's great, growing up to fast, but great. How's Grace doing, she's eight now right?" JJ asked. The two families had gotten close in last year or so. After Will's partner had been shot and killed, he was hesitant to have a new partner, but had hit it off with Bruns right away.

"She's great. She's actually turning eight next month," he added as they all walked to the room that had been set up.

There was a white board, round table and two boxes of case files as well as a map of the area.

"Thank you detective," Hotch said formally.

Detective Bruns told the group of profilers he was going to tell Will they were there, but as he walked away, he motioned for JJ to join him. After making sure it was okay with Hotch, who nodded, JJ followed Joey down the hallway to the last door on the left. JJ had been at this station maybe three times before to see Will or something, but had never been in this area. They stopped outside the door an extra office

"JJ, listen, Will has been havin' a hard time with this case," the man said. "You probably know that already, I mean I know you probably both talk about your cases an' stuff and he's been stayin' late. But at the same time, I know he's very good at hidin' his work from home."

Now that she thought about it, last week when she had been home, she had noticed that he had been staying at the station later than usual. He had shaken it off when JJ had tried to talk to him, using the excuse that they should spend what time they got together not talking about cases.

"I did suspect something was going on. I'll talk to him." JJ said, nodding.  
"Oh and as well… He doesn't know that you came, as in the FBI…" he said, obviously unsure how to put the sentence. JJ on the other hand was completely shocked.

"Isn't he head detective on the case?" She asked wondering what was going on.

"I called it in for him," the detective said as she nodded.

"So think it would be best if I talked to him before everyone else…?" JJ guessed.

"Well, yeah," Bruns replied.

If JJ was to be honest, it surprised her that Will hadn't talked to her, but then again, she hadn't been home much lately.

"Of course I can Joey, but Will might not be too happy that you went above his head with this one," JJ said.

Just then the office door opened.

"JJ? What are you doing here?" Will asked, completely surprised.

"Well, Joey called the team in," JJ said motioning to the detective to her left. Bruns then, very conveniently got a very important phone call and left the room. Will laughed and a feeling of relief washed over JJ.

"I knew something was up. I was actually going to put the call in today. We are getting nowhere and need the help," Will said truthfully.

"Will, we will catch this guy you know," JJ said comforting him.

"I know and I am glad that you guys are here," Will said. The couple started walking back to the room where the rest of the team was. They entered the room and the team had already started working on the profile. The board that was empty before now had pictures and details of the three victims.

"Hey Will," Morgan said, the first to notice our arrival.

There were the usual, casual greetings that were exchanged. After barbecues and dinners at each other's houses, the whole group knew each other quite well. Hotch opened his mouth to say something, but just as he did, Bruns barged in.

"We have a problem," he said. He sounded extremely stressed and agitated. "Somehow the story was leaked to the press, what little information we have is making the main news. The victims and all of their information as well as the killer's MO. There is already a giant crowd of reporters outside."

"If the general public get a hold of a serial killer going after this specific type of women, they are going to go into a panic," Blake said, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"You know statically speaking in a situation like this 89.14% of people would-" Reid started, but Morgan quickly cut him off. Something about threatening to smack him.

Hotch paused for a moment in thought, then turned to JJ.

"I know it isn't your job anymore, but you always have a way with the press and media. I need you to talk to them and convince them to not run the story until later today at the least," Hotch said.

JJ wasn't all too surprised; Hotch had asked her to do this before.  
"Okay, I'll head out there now, we have an hour before the main news starts. So chances are they probably can still be persuaded," JJ said, exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the break! Please read and review!**

* * *

The talk with the reporters went well. It ended up taking almost an entire hour. JJ had to admit though, it felt like yesterday that she was a media liaison and in front of the press everyday. She had managed to find out the media sources that actually had the information and were not bluffing, and talk them into a special deal. There were about three different sources and each were given the same deal, worded slightly differently. Now they had until tomorrow night before the story was released, a whole day more than Hotch thought would happen. JJ walked back inside the room to see Morgan and Alex looking over at case files. Will was in the corner of the room talking on the phone.

"Where is the rest of the team?" JJ asked upon reentering the room.

"Hotch is talking to the victims family and friends and Rossi and Reid went to the dump sites and coroners," Morgan said, looking up from a case file. He reached over the table and picked a picture up and stuck it on the board.

"Have you gotten anything yet?"

"Not much, From what I can tell he is mirroring someone. They all have nearly the exact same victimology. Steady job and relationship, one or two children. There is a lawyer, accountant and restaurant owner-" Blake was cut off by WIll who had just gotten off the phone.

"Add a high school teacher to that list as well, another body was found," Will said.

"That's odd," JJ commented. "All the other victims all had jobs that gave them above average pay."

As JJ was talking, Morgan had taken his phone out and called Garcia.

"Hello beautiful being of handsomeness, what can I bless you with today?" Garcia asked.

"Firstly, baby girl, you are on speaker. Secondly, I need you to look into Kelly White for me. Specifically her job."

The room was silent for a while as the computer whiz typed away. After a few minutes, Garcia broke the silence.

"Well, Kelly White, 35, blonde hair blue eyes. Is a mother of one seven year old girl with husband Derek White of 8 years. Now onto the given quest. The job. She works at a prestigious private high school. Glendale Private School. Worked there for... Ten years. Pays, wow I do wish I had her pay. Quite high for a teacher."

"Okay that definitely fits our profile. Thank you baby girl," Morgan said to the phone.

"By sweet cheeks and anyone else present," she said as she hung up.

Hotch walked in and addressed the team with the new findings and new victim. Rossi and Reid returned and had concluded that the women were blitz attacked first, then drugged. They were also chained up for the amount of time they were held captive.

"One more thing the bodies indicate that the first victims bruising from the chains were deeper and more intrusive, probably caused by being held captive for twelve to fifteen days. The seconds bruising shows that she was held captive for eight to ten days. And the last was clearly seven days." Reid pointed at each victim as he spoke.

"So he is devolving. Time in between kills and abduction is shorter," Hotch said.

"This is where it gets stranger, the time that they are tortured decreases, but the amount of torture increase. This is actually a very odd change. In one way our unsub is devolving, the time in between kills is shorter, but at the same time he is evolving," Reid finished.

The room was silenced as the group digested what had been said.

"Oh God," Will mumbled, quietly.

"As well that in the last two victims, there was nothing in their stomachs, they were starved, but not dehydrated. The first two were not starved, and we hydrated as well," Rossi said.

"Okay we need to get a profile ready to go as soon as possible.

The profilers got to work. They split into groups reading and re-reading case files, going over autopsy reports and crime scene photos. At lunch JJ and Will both offered to get some food for everyone. They finished eating and returned to work. They hadn't realized how late it was until Hotch answered his phone to a goodnight call from Jack.

"Let's head home tonight. Come back tomorrow with a fresh start. We will have a press conference tomorrow and release the full profile. Be here eight o'clock here tomorrow morning," he said after hanging up. Nobody argued, after spending hours working on a profile and possible leads it was finally complete and they were all exhausted.

JJ and Will walked out of the station together after saying goodnight. Instead of going back with the team, she decided to go straight home with Will.

"Well, if anything came of today, I did get to see you all day," Will said, putting his arm around JJ and pulling her in. JJ held him for a moment and then let go to get into the passenger side of the car.

"You know what, I cannot tell you how glad I am that I get to sleep in my own bed tonight. And to see Henry," JJ admitted.

"I know Jayje, I sleep on the other half of the bed. It does get cold," Will half-joked smiling.

They continued to talk on the drive home, but both didn't mention the case at hand; it was home time now for them. The couple arrived home and JJ went straight to Henry's room. She watched him sleep by the doorway for a few minutes before walking in and kissing his forehead and whispering goodnight. But as she did two small arms reached up and held her.

"Mommy?" A little voice rang out.

"Monkey, you're supposed to be asleep. Mommy is home, okay? Go to sleep bud," JJ said, stroking the little boy's back as he fell back asleep.

"I love you, baby," JJ whispered as she got up. She walked to the door and glanced one more time at Henry before shutting the door behind her.

After relieving their nanny, Will and JJ both changed out of their work attire, locked their guns safety away. By the time JJ finished up, Will had already boiled some pasta for a late dinner.

They enjoyed their dinner before heading to bed. Will held JJ in his arms as she peacefully fell asleep in minutes.

"I love you," he whispered softly before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I will have another chapter coming in the next few days! It will probably be longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here is the next chapter! Please Read and Review! Any suggestions are appreciated. As well if you have any suggestions for any other stories (any pairings) please let me know! 3**

* * *

"Guys, where are JJ and Will?" Reid said the next morning. The team, minus JJ were sitting in the room. It was almost 9am. A worried look was passed through the team as their mind went to the worst.

"Maybe they are running late. Henry could be sick or something," Emily reasoned. Rossi opened his mouth to talk to add something, but Hotch's phone rang out and distracted him. Hotch answered it, not recognizing the number.

"Agent Hotchner?" A nervous voice asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking with?" Hotch asked.

"I am Officer Collins. I am at the scene of a violent home invasion. I was asked to contact you by one of the victims, Detective LaMontagne." The group watched as Hotch's face fell, the continued to watch intently.

"What condition are Will and Henry in?" Hotch asked. The team paused, the air felt like it was suspended.

"Detective LaMontagne was beaten up pretty badly and stabbed in the stomach. We, um, found the boy unconscious in his bedroom. He is okay, the intruders used chloroform, both are on route to St. Mary's Hospital now. " the officer said. Hotch didn't want to ask about JJ, but he knew he had to.

"Prentiss, Derek, Reid, go to JJ's now," Hotch demanded. The profilers didn't even ask why, they knew.

"What about Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne," Hotch asked.

"We, um, we weren't aware that there was anyone else in the house at the time of the invasion," Officer Collins said.

"I have sent three agents to the crime scene. Another agent and myself are on our way to the hospital. This is now a Federal investigation," Hotch said, basically ignored the officers comment.

"I understand that sir, but why is it a fed case?" He asked.

"Because my agent, Agent Jareau, was just made the fourth victim in a BAU investigation," Hotch explained impatiently. Rossi was already grabbing the keys and leading the way to the SUV's

"Oh, um…" The officer stampered, unsure of what to say.

"Just brief my agents when they get there. Do not say anything about Agent Jareau, I will speak to them myself." Hotch hung up as he and Rossi got into the SUV.

"We will find her," Rossi assured Hotch, but even he was unsure. "Call the rest of them. It'll be easier coming from you, but I am sure they know anyway."

Hotch called Emily's cell and informed them of what what going on. There was the obvious dread and realization in all of the team's reactions, but no surprise, they suspected it since JJ and Will hadn't shown up that morning.

"Let's just make sure Will and Henry are okay and see if we can get anything out of either of them," Hotch said. He knew that if roles were reversed, he would want someone to make sure that Jack was okay.

They arrived at the hospital and walked right to the front desk. Hotch and Rossi both held their badges up.

"FBI, I need to know the conditions and whereabouts of William LaMontagne Jr. and Henry LaMontagne," Hotch demanded.

The nurse typed something into the computer.

"Henry LaMontagne in in room 213 in the children's ward. It says they are keeping him overnight because of the amount of chloroform in his system," the nurse said.

"What about Will?" Rossi asked.

"He is still in surgery, I do not have any information about him. I can send the doctor to Henry LaMontagne's room to give you more information when the surgery is complete." Hotch nodded and headed over to Henry's room.

The two profilers found the five year old boy asleep. Almost as soon as they entered the room, he woke up.

"Uncle Hotch, Uncle Dave?" The little boy said confused. "Where's mommy and daddy?" Henry was half asleep and didn't even realize he wasn't in his bedroom at home. Both Rossi's and Hotch's hearts sunk.

"How are you feeling bud?" Rossi asked.

"Tired. Where am I?" Henry realized.

"Henry, do you remember what happened last night?" Hotch said carefully. Him and Rossi had taken a seat on either side of the bed.

"Where's mommy?"Henry asked again.

"Bud, you're in the hospital. You got really sleepy so the doctors are just keeping you here to make sure you are okay." The little boy nodded. "Henry, you know how mommy goes to go fight the bad guys?" Hotch asked. Henry nodded.

"Yes! Mommy always wins!" Hotch had a flashback to Jack saying almost the same thing years earlier.

"Yes, now she need your help to stop the bad guys?" Rossi said.

"Mommy coming back?" Henry asked.

"Yes kiddo," Rossi said even though that is one of the number one rules, don't make promises you can't keep. Screw formalities, he thought.

Hotch moved over closer to Henry and put his arm around him.

"Henry, we need your help, is that okay?" Hotch asked. Henry nodded.

"But I want mommy and daddy!" He said.

Rossi leaned in and whispered to Hotch that he was going to go pester the nurses for more information about Will.

"I know, but I need you to answer these questions," Hotch said. "Do you remember going to bed last night?"

"Yes, I got ready like big boys do and then Malory read a story!" He said excitedly.

"Really! But you're too small to be a big boy!" Hotch replied, mirroring his excitement.

"No! I 5 now, 5 is big," Henry said.

"Henry, you are doing such a good job. Did you wake up during the night?"

"Yes, mommy came home and hug me," Henry said.

"Okay, what about after that?" Hotch pressed. He really didn't want to be asking a five year old boy anything, but he knew it was the only way to find JJ until Will woke up.

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up, I saw daddy. I got up to go sleep with mommy and daddy and then I fell asleep," Henry said. "Where is mommy and daddy?" He asked again.

"Henry, I am going to tell you something and you might be a little scared." Hotch paused. "Daddy got hurt really badly and the doctors are going to help him feel better."

"I see him?" Henry said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Not now, but soon okay." He hated making these promises. What if Will didn't pull through.

"Mommy?" Henry asked. Hotch took a deep breath.

"Mommy, well mommy is off fighting the bad guys. That is why I needed your help," Hotch said carefully.

"I help?" A thoughtful Henry said.

"Yes buddy, you did," Hotch said, giving the boy a hug. "Why don't you get some sleep, okay?" Hotch said. He noticed that Henry had been yawning.

"Okay," Henry said. "Uncle Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring my mommy back please." Henry said before drifting off to sleep.

Hotch kissed his forehead and walked sadly out of the hospital room. Rossi was waiting for him right outside.

"So nothing?" Rossi asked, he had only been a few minutes with the nurse so he listened at the door for a while.

"No, nothing we can use," Hotch replied. "How's Will?"

"They can't say anything yet and-" Rossi was cut off.

"Uh, William LaMontagne Jr.?" A doctor said. "I was told that you would be here."

"Yes, how is he?" Hotch asked.

"He had a major concussion. The stab wound missed his major organs, but the blood flow was major. We didn't put him under during the surgery because of the concussion. We realigned his left shoulder so he is going to have to wear a sling for a few weeks. He is aware of his surroundings and should make a full recovery." Hotch and Rossi breathed a sigh of relief. At least one thing was going right.

"Can his son see him," Rossi asked, pointing to the sleeping boy in the room.

"Yes, he is in room 107 they should be done moving him."

They thanked the doctor and went back into the room. Hotch got permission from the nurse, who was in the room, and picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to the other room. It was hard to believe it was only noon and so much had happened already.

They entered the room to find an awake and annoyed and worried Will.

"Hotch where is JJ?" The looks on their faces gave them away. "Please, no, not JJ," Will said softly. You could see a tear escape.

"Will, you need to stay calm," Hotch said.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when some psycho took JJ!" Will yelled.

"You know that you getting mad isn't going to help her right now," Rossi said. Will beckoned for Henry and Hotch put the boy next to him.

Henry started to wake up, probably because of the yelling.

"Daddy!" Henry said happily.

"Hey little man, how are you," Will asked full of concern.

"Good! Daddy how bout you?"

"I'll be fine," Will replied. After making sure Henry was okay, three times over, he glanced knowingly at Hotch and Rossi, knowing they had questions for him.

"Hey why don't I take Henry to go and find some toys to play with?" Rossi suggested.

After Will convinced Henry to go with Rossi, he turned to Hotch.

"I saw his face, I wasn't sure before, I couldn't remember clearly. But I remember now, clear as day. I could do a composite sketch." Will said quickly.

"Yes, I'll call for a sketch artist after I talk with you. I am going to take you through a cognitive interview, you know what it is right?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, Jayje told me," his eyes filled with guilt as he mentioned her name.

"Close your eyes, you are in the car on your way home. What do you see?"

"We are pulling up to our street. It is dark, but the street lamps are on."

"Do you see any cars that look out of place?"

"No, wait, there is a dark blue van. It is parked at our neighbors house, but they are on vacation and they don't own a van."

"How close is that to your house?" Hotch asked.

"Almost directly across," answered Will

"Do you see a license plate?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"It's dark, but I can make out a partial." Will said. "JR3, it's all I can see."

"Okay that's good. Now you enter the house, what happens." Hotch pressed.

"JJ goes for Henry's room. I make some dinner. We both ate and then went to bed." Will recounted, the events clear in his mind.

"What happened during the night?" Hotch asked.

"I hear Henry get up, JJ is fast asleep. He has nightmares sometimes so I went over to see what was goin' on. I walked out of our room and down the hall. I got to Henry's room, I saw him asleep, I walk forward to make sure is okay when I heard someone in the hallway. As soon as I walked out of his room, I felt someone hit me from behind. I scream out to JJ and Henry, to warn 'em, but they both didn't respond. I fall over and before I could get up, he kicked me around a few times in the head and shoulder. I managed to get up, but he pulled out the knife and I guess I passed out. I don't even know what happened to JJ. It's all my fault."

"Will open your eyes." Hotch instructed. "Will this is not your fault, not by a long shot. We will find her."

"Hotch, we both know what he does to them. What he could have done to JJ." Will said, distraughtly. The photos replayed in both Hotch's and Will's mind. The past victims' faces replaced with JJ.

"I know, we have at least a few days to find her and we will. We have to." Hotch couldn't bear the thought of losing JJ. Will looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't live without her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! :)**

**Thank you to doritosmycheetos12 and everyone else who reviewed! :)**

* * *

JJ awoke in a daze. She blinked a few times to help her eyes adjust to the light. She saw a figure looming above her. She raised her arms aimlessly above her, but she was unable to do anything. Against her will, she passed out and succumbed to the darkness.

She awoke again. It was dark now. Her eyes took longer to adjust and even then, she couldn't see much. Groaning a bit she noticed that her hands were tied beneath the chair she was sitting on. She struggled in vain against the ropes, but all that came of it was cut up wrists. Feeling something warm and wet on her head, she struggled to remember how she got to where she was.

She vaguely remembered going home with Will, seeing Henry, going to bed. She didn't remember anything after that. It was all a blur. She had some colors and some silhouettes, but nothing else. Then it clicked: the case. She fit the profile. It couldn't just be a coincidence that they were working the case.

The images of the victims flashed through her head. She thought about the profile. Thank god the unsub doesn't hurt anyone else, but at the same time, she was taken from her house which was a stray from the profile. She couldn't even bring herself to think that Will or her little boy had been hurt.

She groaned again as her head throbbed in pain. Blitz attack, she thought.

JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to pass out again. A noise came from what looked like a door. JJ squinted and saw a man walk in. There was something in his hands, but she couldn't make it out.

"Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty is up. Finally I waited long enough," he slurred. He came face to face with JJ. She could smell alcohol on his breath. She instinctively flinched.

"NO!" He shouted, his mood quickly changed to anger. Placing whatever he had in his hand on the ground, he raised his hand and hit her across her face. The force of contact threw the chair backwards. Tears burned in JJ's eyes, but she refused to show her emotions. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a raised foot. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact. It came in contact hard and fast with her stomach. The man grunted and shouted inaudible noises. One, two, three, four she counted each kick. Everytime she bit her lip to catch the cry before it left. His foot lifted again and this time JJ didn't have enough time to count the kick before she passed out again.

JJ woke up in more pain than ever. Her ribs hurt every time she breathed. She coughed and sputtered a bit before opening her eyes. It was then that she noticed the figure in the corner, watching her every move.

"Never do that again," he said carefully and calmly. "Okay?"

JJ didn't respond, she just stared back. He pulled a chair from a dark corner of the room. JJ hadn't seen it before.

"I like you. You are stronger than the others. It's better. I saw your press conference. You spoke so confidently. I was so proud of you." He opened the bag that was still sitting on the ground.

"I am going to have so much fun with you," the man said, elongating the so. JJ held her breath. "I am going to make you love me." He reached into the bag and pulled out two knifes.

"I really like you, you know that," he said. He traced her skin with one of the knifes. He didn't put so much pressure as to cut deep into the skin, but he wasn't gentle about it either. She gasped a bit, but kept on focusing on not crying out.

The man paused on her shirt. He slowly and carefully pushed the knife through it, this time breaking the skin. JJ could feel blood start to slowly seep out. He smiled as he saw her pain ridden face. The knife had just passed scraping the surface of the skin and he pulled it out.

"Can't hurt too badly yet can we my love?" He asked rhetorically. "You know, I want to get closer to you. Much closer, there just seems to be so much in the way. Oh I know what we can do."

He tossed the knife onto the floor and ripped her shirt off. She gasped slightly as the cold air brushed her skin. He threw the remainder of her shirt onto the ground. She was left in just her bra on her top.

He lent down and put his face right in between her breasts. JJ flinched a bit, but luckily it was ignored or unnoticed by the unsub. He started placing kisses all over her torso and breasts. Silent tears fell across her face. She pictured Will and Henry in her mind. She didn't know what else she could do. She felt scared and alone.

Out of nowhere he stopped.

"As much as I would like to continue, that has to wait until tomorrow," he licked his lips greedily. "I cannot wait!" He said. His mood changed again to happy. He clapped his hands. "Right now I have other plans."

He reached back into his bag and pulled something out. He paused for a moment and looked almost lovingly at JJ. She resisted the urge to vomit. JJ glanced at the object in her captor's hands, but couldn't make it out.

He quickly untied both her wrists and ankles dragged her to the back wall. She fought, but her battered body was no match for his strength. He calmly clasped her wrists onto chains that were bolt to the wall. She then realized that she was facing the wall. Suddenly she knew what was coming.

"You know, this is one of my favorite parts, I love the feeling of it," the man said. He raised his hand once again, but there was something in it this time.

His arm came crashing down and a thunderous slash echoed around the room. Despite her best efforts, JJ screamed loudly at the pain. Blood gushed from the gash on her back as she fell to her knees. The man laughed in pleasure.

"Please no," JJ whimpered, helplessly. He leaned forwards.

"But JJ," he said quietly into her ear. She didn't know how he knew her nickname. "I love it."

The whip slashed her body again and again. Until her voice was raw from screaming. Until she passed out from the pain.

* * *

**3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter! It is kinda short... **

**Please read and review. As well please tell me which story you want updated first... and if you have any suggestions for others please let me know! **

**3**

* * *

At Will and JJ's house.

The three profilers soundlessly entered the house. They had been there on countless occasions, but none of them thought that this would be one. They had been briefed by the officer at the scene and were now searching the house.

"Will put up a fight," Emily said. Her and Morgan had just gotten up the stairs where there was a mess. There was a broken table, vase and blood spatter everywhere. What worried them the most was the pool of blood that was on the carpet.

"It is most likely Will's," Derek said, motioning to the blood.

"God," Emily simply said.

They looked around for a bit.  
"Henry's room is clean," Derek called out.

"Morgan come here," Emily called from JJ and Will's room.

He walked over and she pointed to the bed.

"He did the bed," she said.

"OCD?" Derek suggested.

"Maybe. He must've hit her with this," she said, pointing to the bloody alarm clock.

"How many times?" Morgan asked, to himself not expecting or wanting an answer.

Emily pulled back the covers. The bed was covered in splatters of blood.

"She sleeps on this side," Emily said, pointing to the right side of the bed. Derek look at her as if to ask why she knew this. "Long story," she said. "My point was, why is there blood spatter on both sides of the bed?"

Emily walked over to the left side.

"Maybe she moved or put up a fight?" Derek suggested.

Emily shook her head. She crouched down.

"He laid here with her," she said disgusted.

"Guys I found something," Reid called from downstairs.

The two walked out of the room and downstairs where the doctor was calling from the back door.

"He entered from here," he said pointing to the back door. "He had a spare key, the lock isn't picked," he stated. "He also has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. "Everything from here to the upstairs is in perfect order. Look around," Morgan and Emily did. "Does JJ's house ever look this clean?"

It was true, there was always toys and clothes and random stuff laying around. JJ wasn't a slob or anything, she just had a lot of clutter around her house. Now all of Henry's toys were neatly in a corner, the dishes were all put away and everything was in its place.

"That works with what we found upstairs," Derek said to Emily. He turned to Spencer, "he did the bed after he laid with her."

Reid hated this. JJ was like the older sister he never had.

"Let's head back to station. Find out if Will and Henry are okay," Emily said.

The other two nodded, glancing at the house once again before leaving.

"How are Will and Henry?" Reid asked immediately when they got to the station. The whole team plus Detective Bruns was gathered in the conference room.

"Henry is okay, the unsub used chloroform to-," Rossi started, but Reid interrupted him.

"Wait, Henry is only five, his body cannot handle chloroform like an adult body can. His whole body could've shut down," Spencer said, worried about his godson.

"The unsub controlled the amount he used. They are keeping him overnight just to be safe," Hotch replied.

"And Will?" Emily asked.

"He has a concussion, dislocated shoulder and a flesh wound. He is okay as well and will make a full recovery. But, you know him, he is full of guilt and doesn't want to be in a hospital right now," Hotch said.

"Who could blame him though," Derek asked rhetorically.

"We should call Garcia," Emily said. She really didn't want to be the one to bear the bad news to her friend, but luckily Derek offered.

"Morgan also get her to run the partial, JR3. As well as tell her I sent her the composite sketch that we got from Will," Hotch directed.

"And cross reference that with anyone with OCD," Reid said.

Morgan nodded and left the room to make the call.

Hotch turned to the rest of the profilers.

"We don't have much time. Is is increasing torture and decreasing the time he keeps the victims, we only have around three days, and I want to find her before that," Hotch said. "Detective can you gather everyone?"

Joey nodded solemnly. He was close with Will and JJ and even Henry. He didn't want to think about what was happening to his friends wife.


End file.
